


Issues

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Percy Jackson AUs [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, Femslash, Im Going To Tartarus, Implied Femslash, Percy Jackson AU, f/f - Freeform, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: Hera was mad. Mad at her husband for cheating on her, mad at the mortal he got pregnant, and mad that she couldn’t do anything. But could she? Smirking, Hera decided it’s time for him to taste his own medicine.





	1. Hera’s Decision

Hera was _mad_. Mad at her husband for cheating on her, mad at the mortal he got pregnant, and mad that she couldn’t do anything. But _could_ she? Smirking, Hera decided it’s time for him to taste his own medicine. She’s going to get a mortal pregnant, too. It’ll be hard, but she decided she will come clean to the mortal, tell her she’s a woman and a goddess. She _would_ just make herself pregnant, but last time it didn’t work very well, and she didn’t do anything with anyone, so Zeus didn’t really care. She searched the States, and finally would a gorgeous mortal woman fit for a child. She went down, and chatted with her future honey.


	2. Perfect Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy is perfect. He’s the perfect combination of Hera and I.

Percy is perfect. He’s the perfect combination of Hera and I, Hazel eyes from Hera, and blackish hair from me. He’s a perfect boy, and I can’t wait to raise him with Hera, although he might be a little naughty. His tiny nose is so boopable, and Hera looks so proud. I go over and kiss her lips, and she gently takes Percy.


	3. Hera’s Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year old Percy listens attentively, eyes focusing on me as I tell him about the Goddess, and Demigod, life.

5 year old Percy listens attentively, eyes focusing on me as I tell him about the Goddess, and Demigod, life. Sally sits nearby, zoning off, having heard it several times. Percy’s hands go up, and I nod to him. “Yes, honey?” He asks, “Am I gonna have powers like you?” I nod, and tell him about my powers. Seeing soulmates, blessing marriages, cursing marriages, telepathy, conjuring objects, slight wind powers, controlling animals, and making new species. He nods excitingly, and scrunches his eyes, concentrating. He held out his hand, and a penny appears in it. I clap, and Sally congratulates him.


	4. The Travel Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am Percy, son of Hera and Sally Jackson.

I am Percy, son of Hera and Sally Jackson. I am 7 years old, and I plan to enter Camp Half-Blood and avenge my mother by training to battle Zeus. Poseidon leads me, claiming me as his own. My peacock following faithfully. I am ready to train. Viva La Hera!


	5. The Travel Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cyclops chases after me, and I run behind a building, panting.

The cyclops chases after me, and I run behind a building, panting. My foot hits something, and I almost trip. I gasp, and call the wind nymphs to save me, and they happily agree. I turn around the corner, and almost get ran over. I want to snuggle into my Mom and Mommy’s arms, and my feet are getting sore. I run past the main new york, and start heading to a small town. The cyclops just goes faster, and I have to wonder what the Mist was making it seem like. A bully? A friend? Tag? I shake my head, and concentrate. My head and legs hurt so much, I’m going to have to sit down, but then the cyclops... No, I can’t sit, not right now, I’ll have to hide. I see a tree ahead, and sprint towards it. I quickly run behind it, but I then noticed the view changed. I’m at Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
